onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Her Handsome Hero (Book)
Her Handsome Hero are items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the twelfth episode of the first season. History At an older age, Belle meets a potential suitor, Gaston, and they have a run-in with a young ogre that has fallen into a trap. She persuades Gaston into letting her decipher the ogre's intentions by consulting a magical antiquities book. During this, she tells him about her favorite book, Her Handsome Hero, which Colette had read to her when she was a child. Gaston is surprised that Belle is into a book he believes is "cheap romance", but she convinces him that the book is actually about compassion and forgiveness, two traits she idealizes in a hero. She lends him the book, and Gaston agrees to read it more than once since it is her favorite book. Sometime later, while the Ogre War is reaching a point of no return, Belle stays within the safety of Maurice's castle, where she clutches the Her Handsome Hero book as her father decides they must seek help from the Dark One to fend off the ogres. The Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, agrees to protect the people on Maurice's lands from ogres if Belle becomes his eternal maid. After agreeing to the deal, Belle leaves behind her book when she departs with Rumplestiltskin. With another copy of Her Handsome Hero, Belle calms down an unnamed baby by reading him the story in the book. She tells the child about how she loved the story when she was little, and her dreams of growing up to become a strong and brave hero like Gideon. In an effort to rescue Belle, Gaston makes plans to storm Rumplestiltskin's castle with an army, only to remember Belle's words about compassion and forgiveness. He then changes his mind and decides to follow her example by confronting Rumplestiltskin one-on-one. As soon as Rumplestiltskin opens the door, Gaston tries to engage him in a fight to secure Belle's release, but the Dark One quickly ends his life by turning him into a rose. After his death, Gaston goes to the Underworld and is unable to move on because of his unfinished business. A copy of Her Handsome Hero ends up in his work locker, which serves as a constant reminder of the choice he made that led to his own death. Despite that he tries to throw out the book several times, it always returns to him. }} After damning Gaston into the River of Lost Souls, Belle studies the book in the pawnshop, while harboring immense guilt over her part in her ex-fiancé's demise. Mr. Gold tries to persuade her to move on from this, but Belle is unable to forget that she did the exact opposite of what she once preached to Gaston about; having compassion and forgiveness. She considers that if Hades held up his end of the deal, which would've secured her unborn child's safety if Gaston was gone, then she could live with what she did. Instead, she decides to part ways from Mr. Gold, deciding not to make another mistake on his behalf again. During an intense labor, Belle passes out and meets a grown-up version of her son in a dream, where Gideon hints at what she must do to protect him from Mr. Gold. Belle then realizes he means she must send him away to ensure his safety, and as she gives him tearful goodbye, he reminds her not to forget the book. After the birth, she spends a few happy moments with her son until she relinquishes him into Mother Superior's care. Before the nun leaves with the baby, Belle gives her the Her Handsome Hero book, telling her to read it to him often so he knows his mother is always there for him. Belle says goodbye to her son again, and this time, names him Gideon after the character in the book. }} Trivia On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *A passage from the book, which Belle reads to Jack and Jill's son, says: "But Gideon was unafraid. He drew his sword and turned to face the evil Sorcerer, ready to save the people he loved." According to Belle, Gideon was a "strong, brave hero", and she ultimately names her son after him. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *In the episode script for "Skin Deep", Rumplestiltskin picks up the book in the opening scene, and opens it, revealing the title Her Handsome Hero.http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/Once_Upon_A_Time/Once_Upon_A_Time_1x12_-_%20Skin_Deep.pdf In the final episode, Belle can be seen holding the book, but it is too far away to make out the title.File:112OhMyGods2.png *''Her Handsome Hero'' is a reference to the blue book that Belle holds in the opening scene of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Just like the show's version, this book is Belle's favorite. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *One page contains text from Lorem ipsum,File:518FlippingThroughBook.png a filler text commonly used as mock-content when testing a given page layout or font. Lorem ipsum consists of badly garbled Latin, based on sections 1.10.32 and 1.10.33 of De finibus bonorum et malorum ("On the ends of good and evil"), a philosophical work by the Roman philosopher Cicero. Lorem isum is often used when previewing the layout of a document, as the use of more understandable text could easily distract the user from the layout being examined.http://www.dictionary.com/browse/lorem-ipsum While many forms of Lorem ipsum exists, the show uses a version that can be found on several online websites, including this page on the official website of Adobe Systems. **The exact same text can be glimpsed in one of Mr. Gold's spell books in "Her Handsome Hero".File:517TurnThePage3.png Appearances References Category:Items